The Red Headed Wonder is a Real Dog
by This Girl is on FIRE
Summary: Ever wonder what Lissa was thinking during the flocks time in Virginia? Well read ahead to find out! NOT FISSA! FAX FOREVER! R
1. Chapter 1: New Kids

**¡Hola Amigos¡ TheMockingjay12 here with another story for your viewing pleasure! But first, a disclaimer from Fang!**

**Me: Say hi Fang!**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: ?**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: Well say something, Fang!**

**Fang: Something, Fang.**

**Me: Ha. Ha. Very funny, we're all laughing our heads off. Now do the disclaimer OR DIE!**

**Fang: Sigh. This phsyco chick doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: If I did Fang would be MINEMaui**

_Lissa's POV_

I was just sitting there in history, texting my BFF, Jessica, who BTW is SUCH an AIRHEAD! Listening, well not so much listening, to Mrs. Boring **(There is a teacher at my school named that! NOT JK! XD)** blab on about old dead guyswhenshe said something that really caught my attention.

"Okay class! We have some new students today! Now I want you all to be extra nice to them."

Ooh! New kids! Fresh meat! Roar!

"Now here they are! Now can you tell us something about yourselves?" she asked.

"F-Nick. Um.. I hate planes?" said the tall, dark one, Nick. Strong silent type, I see. Me likey!

"I'm Jeff and I like to make bombs," the Jeff guy, who FYI is like waayy too pale.

"What's up with the cane?" my other BFF, Barbie, shouted making everyone laugh.

"Um... I'm kinda, sorta blind," Jeff said awkwardly.

A few kids, including me, snickered.

"I expect you to be extra kind and considerate to Jeff, here," snapped. "Where exactly are you from, Nick?"

"We're from um.. uh.. We're from uh.. help me out here Ig- I mean Jeff," Nicky said. Hmm... He doesn't seem to know where he's from. Oh well! He's cute!

"New York! Yeah that's right! New York!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Any family?" inquired. Wait. Did I just think the word inquired?! Eek! I'm turning into a nerd!

"We have a sister Angel, I mean Ariel. A brother named Captain Ter- no wait Zephyr, I think. A sister named Maxine, she's gonna kill me for saying that. And another sister named either Tiffany, Butterfly or Krystal," Jeff said. Huh? What kind of person doesn't know their own siblings names. Well, it's not like I keep track of my siblings. Chris is either dead or in Timbuktu and I think Eliza is in the hospital. Or it could be summer camp. Wait. It's not summer. Is it? IDK

"Parents?"

"They're either in Africa or dead. We never really met them," Jeff explains.

** Blind Orphan? Pathetic. **I texted Jessica.

**IKR?! **Jess texted back.

**But Nicky, u know, z tall dark & hansum 1? He's pretty cute! :)**

** IKR?!**

** He's all mine! ;) **

** IKR?!**

** That's all u can txt? I thought I tot u betr than that**

** IKR?!**

That's when I turned my phone off. Jess can be so, how to put this gently? STUPID! Unlike me,with my straight D's.

Yes! Bell just rang time to go to English, right? I don't understand why I need to take it. I already speak it goodly!


	2. Chapter 2: Rejection

**And I'm back for chapter 2! I don't need to do a disclaimer, do I? You guys already know I'm not JP. Right?**

I had just come out of the bathroom after making out with some football jock, then reapplying lipgloss and was walking down the halls when I saw Nicky, Jeff, and that Sam girl, or something masculine like that, talking, but it was SOOO weird! I mean they were all uber serious and saying stuff in whispers. They also, like, looked around a bizzilion times before saying something. IDC though.

I walked into 4th period and saw that I had it with hottie! Yay! Downside is I also had it with the blind kid. :P I should flirt with him!

I saw that Nick was reading a book. A book! I sure hope he isn't a nerd because that would, be like a TOTAL deal breaker.

I walked over to him and said in my most seducive voice, " Hey there, hot stuff. I was thinking we could go to my place after school and have some, you know alone time?"

Okay, not the most subtle approach, but who ever said I was subtle? And, hey it works every single time.

"Uh, no thanks."

"WHAT! NO THANKS?! NO THANKS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ANY GUY AT THIS SCHOOL WOULD PAY, HAVE PAID, TO BE WITH ME? AND YOU JUST SAY NOOO? NO?! HOW DARE YOU!" I burst.

"Alissa! Seat! Now!" Mr. Hallisquirl demands.

Ugh! I stomped off to my seat, still fuming. I can't believe he said no! To me of all people! ME! But he'll be mine soon enough. And when I've had my fun, I'll break his sorry little heart. Just wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Creepy Little Munchkin

Discalimer: Do you think I'm JP?

* * *

It's lunch, I'm eating a yoplait yogurt and banana when I see Nick, Jeff, What's-Her-Face, and some other kids sitting at a lunch table talking about something really seriously. No laughing, no joking, no nothing!

I stomp over there and here little snippets of their conversation. Apparently they're talking about erasers, mad scientists, cages, and wings. Weird.

I bend down and whisper in his ear.

_Fangs POV_

__ "So," she starts, "I have something very important to talk to you about. Way more important than what you were talking to these losers about."

Oh my god! This girl just can't take a hint!

"Look. Unless its about a life or death situation, I really doubt it." I tell her.

"It is silly! Your social life or your social death!" she states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

People always think I'm suicidal. Well, this girl just might make me.

"I've been through so much pain that I don't give a crap about my social life."

"Oh Nicky Poo! Ive had way more pain than you! Once BF cheated on me with my ex-BFF, and then another time my crush started dating my worst enemy. Oh! One time my parents were thinking about getting a divorce! But the didn't!" she says in this high pitch voice that makes me wanna barf.

That's when I just get up and walk away,followed by the flock,except Angel.

"Have you ever woken up in a dog crate, or tied and gagged in the back of atrick?" I hear Angel ask cheerfully in her sweet little girl voice.

"Noo," Lissa answers slowly.

"Then you don't know what real pain is!" Angel giggles then skips away.

Angel is one creepy little munchkin,but I can't help but laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Eww!

**Welcome peoples of fanfiction! Here we have Angel to do the disclaimer!**

**Angel: You're all gonna die! Teehee!**

**Me: That's nice Angel.**

**Angel: You'll be the first to die! Teehee!**

**Me: Alright creepo**

**Angel: TheMockingjay12 will now make me supreme leader of the universe! If she owned Maximum Ride she** would** have already. Right?**

**Me: I will now make Angel supreme ruler of the uni- wait! What am I saying? Oh well! On with the story!**

* * *

I walk over to Nick in the hallway, he's reading a poster about birds and one about DNA next to. Ugh. So he IS a nerd. He's still hot, though. I go over and stand next to him, pretending to read those posters.

_Fangs Pov _

God, what is it with this chick! Doesn't she understand that IM NOT INTERESTED!? I have more important things to worry about than her and her pathetic little life. Oh no. She's starting to talk. Nothing good ever happens when she opens up her mouth. I swear if she tries to kiss me though, I'll let her, I'll hate it, but then maybe she'll LEAVE ME THE BLOODY FRICK ALONE!

_Lissa's POV_

"So," I start, "You've refused me twice already, can't refuse me a third time, right?"

Before he has time to reply, I pin him up against the wall a start snogging him. I can tell his eyes are open, but at least it's a start. He pulls away, he looks disgusted, but I must be seeing things. I strut away, look back and wink at him. Perfect. Now, I have him right where I want him.

_Fangs POV_

Yuck! That was disgusting! It was like Total was slobbering all over my mouth, wait, I think I would prefer that. I bring my sleeve up to my mouth to wipe away her DNA. I turn to go to the restroom when I see her. Max. Oh no, she must of seen me kissing Lissa. There are tears in her eyes as she turns and runs to the girls washroom. I can't believe I made the Great Maximum Ride cry! I mean I've always had a thing for her, but I didn't think she liked me like that. I mean, there was that kiss on the beach, but I always attributed that to the fact she thought I was going to die. And all those other times I kissed her she flew away! I'll talk to her about it later, I guess. Right know I must find a bathroom to wash my mouth out with soap in.

* * *

**BTW: Snog is British terms for make out.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch time blues

__**New chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**** _Lunch the next day..._

__Its been really awkward between me and Nick ever since yesterday. Most guys, after I kiss them are following me around like a lost puppy. He seems to be going out of his way to avoid me. Well I'm going to change that right now!

I stomp over there with my non fat yogurt, and ask, "Is this seat taken?"

"It is, actually," Nick and the rest of his family reply at the same time. Weird.

His sister, Alex is it? Just keeps staring, or more lIke glaring, at me.

Just then, three little kids, his siblings I'm guessing, prance over and plop down next to them.

"Ugh! How could he prefer hanging out with these brats to me of all people! Everyone wants to hang out with me! I mean, the sixth graders hair looks like she was sleeping on a cave floor, the little blonde giis just gives off a creepy vibe and I swear I heard her voice in my head! The third grade boy smells like he was digging for food out of a dumpster and Jeff is freakin blind! Also he sister in our grade is SOOO weird! All she does is glare at me and scan the room as if giant wolves are gonna come in here and rip her head off! Actually, I wouldn't mind that. It would've an improvement to her current keeps mumbling about erasers, and oncesaid told her little sister to get out of her head. Sometimes she gets a glazed over look in her eye and starts talking to herself about saving the world. Can somebody say insane? Losers.

I march away, furious! How could somebody choose their family over me? I go and sit with Jess and Barbie, super mad. Oh well. He'll come around eventually. They all do.


	6. Chapter 6: Mr President and Angel

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Today we are being forced to go on a field trip to the white house. They say its to reward us, but if they really wanted to reward us they'd take us to the spa, or the mall, or just let us stay home.

I walk up to to Nick, he's sitting next to his brother, Jeff. Ugh. I go over push, Jeff out of the way and sit down, practically on his lap. Yeah, that's right, I pushed a blind orphan. Well news flash for you people. I ain't no Mother Tereasa people.

"Hey there," I say flirtatiously.

"Leave me alone, Lissa," he sighs.

This takes me aback. Why would anyone want me to leave them alone? He should be honored that I'm using my time on him! I go ahead and sit down next to him anyway. He just sighs and rolls his eyes. The blind dude, Jeff, goes over and sits by the stinky eight year old. They start talking about making bombs and stuff. Blind people can't cook, so how can they build bombs?

"So, did you hear that Kelly Barbra is dating Matt Hana? They are sooo not good together. And I heard that someone heard that someone saw someone telling someone that they heard someone saw Carolina cheating on Zack with that French exchange student, Henri! I don't blame her though, he is, like, super cute! Oh! And Nancy Bone and Shirley Prinstemple weren't invited to Bianca Hart's party! They must be, like, sooo unpopular now," I ramble on.

"Worse than Nudge," Nick mutter.

Who the heck is Nudge? Oh well! IDC! I talk to him about all the juiciest school gossip. This school has more drama than he's ever even heard of his whole life! I know he loved it, even though he had his iPod on the entire time listening to this super loud punk rock music, but there was no way he couldn't have herd me; I was practically screaming in his ear.

When we arrived at the White House tons of kids were taking pictures of it I just linked my arm through Nick's. I couldn't let him run away! He looked irritated, and it seemed like he mouthed 'Help Me' to his sister, Shane maybe. But I must just be seeing things again. After all, my therapist did say the hallucinations might come back. If they get too bad, though I might have to stay with my mom in the fluffy, yellow padded room. I might even have to live there permanently when I grow up!

Okay. So. Back on topic. We were walking through the gift shop, my favorite part, when his sister came over to us. She'd been giving me the evil eye ever since I kissed Fang and she didn't seem like someone who I wanted to be on her bad side; so I decided to play it sweet.

"Hi. I'm Lissa, you must be," I faltered for a minute racking my brain for her name. Ah Ha! I got it! "Max."

She blatantly ignored me. Can somebody say rude?

She looked straight at Nick, not even acknowledging my presence.

"F-Nick. We've got an emergency. I can't find Ange- I mean Ariel anywhere!" she told him.

"I'll help you look for her," he nodded.

"Anything to get away from the she-devil," he grumbled.

They went to search for Ariel. They confuse me. If my sister was missing I'd be singing, Halleluigah! Not looking for her! A few minutes later an adorable little girl with blond ringlets a big blue eyes, presumably Ariel, came out holding the presidents hand. I guess I can kind of see why they would look for her. She is cute, my sister's a toad. She has hair like spaghetti, muddy brown eyes, and super thin lips. How did she get to meet the president of the United States? I've asked, like, a bagillion times before and they always told me no, and she just waltzes in here and holds the president's hand? Her family must have connections! All the more reason why I must make Nick mine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've had major writers block lately. Please review. If you have any ideas for the next one, please PM me, or write a review telling me!**

**Fly On,**

**TheMockingjay12**


	7. Chapter 7: Wings

**Hi! Here's another chappy for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

I think I've finally won Nick! He let's me hold his hand in the halls, eat with him at lunch, and occasionally kiss him! Although he does only do this when his sister, Max, is watching. He also mutters to himself about killing a guy named Sam. I hope I'm not dating a serial killer! I think that some how this is all connected, but I don't want to figure it out myself. It makes my brain hurt!

"Hey Nicky!" I say,walking towards his table at lunch.

He gives me a slight nod, not even looking at me and scoots over a bit for me to sit down.

His entire family stares at me, like they do everyday, they probably just think I'm really pretty! His creepy little sister giggles and says,"That's not why we're staring at you," shaking her head a little, causing everyone, but me, to laugh.

I'm confused, as always, but I've grown used to weirdness around these people.

"Is that really all your going to eat?" Max asks.

I look down at my lunch of yogurt, a small salad, and water. Then, look at her lunch of pizza, ice cream, a hamburger, soda, and chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm actually coming off my diet to eat this. How can you eat all that fatty, calorie filled food?! Pig," I state smugly.

She stands up and slams her hands on the table.

"Listen here princess! Back where we're from, we're lucky to not have to go dumpster diving or eat desert rats! Now Fang, please tell your little girlfriend to stop being such-"

She's interrupted by her little sister saying,"Language, Max. There's small children here."

Max mutters something that sounds like an apology.

Wait- I just realized something. Max called Nick, Fang. Weird.

"Lissa, could you please try to not to be a complete, oh whats the right word?" Arie shoots him a stern look,"Sorry Angel, I mean Ariel."

"But Nicky! Your sister was being mean to me," I pout.

He just rolls his eyes and goes to devour his third hamburger. Something I've noticed about these guys, they have unusually big appetites. eat more in one sitting than I do in a week! His sister, Krystal, I think, is the only one other than him, who I actually like! She talks about fashion, and Twilight, and celebrities, and all that good stuff. Their brother, the blind one, hasn't been around in a while. I wonder what happened to him. I think they made an announcement about him, but I wasn't listening. So I decide to ask.

"Hey, what happened to Jeff?" I ask.

They all get real quiet, even Krystal. Wonder what's up with them.

The bell rings and we all leave for fourth period. Me and Nicky have Science with Mr. Wells. Nicky hates science. Once I heard him saying that scientists are evil.

We take our seats and Mr. Wells starts blabbing on about something. Apparently today we're dissecting a hawk. Nick visibly tenses at his words. I just hope I don't get blood on my Vera Bradley.

Suddenly, while Mr. Wells is explaining in excruciating detail, the correct way to use tweezers, Nick's sister, Max, comes running into the classroom like a hooligan, screaming jibberish. If my sister did that I would be mortified. I'd hide under my desk, planning her murder. Not do what Nick is doing, run after her! So, being the good girlfriend I am, I follow them. Mr. Wells screams at us to get back in our seats, but neither of us listen. I chase them through the halls. They go and get the rest of their family. The guy that Max was dating, Sam, runs toward them saying that he can help them, that he has a way out of the school. Max seems to consider this for a moment, then she runs over him, like literally, runs over him saying, "Sorry Sam. I can't trust anybody."

Drama queen. I follow them outside and see something that I never expected in a million years would happen. They snap out there wings and fly up and away. I do what any same person would do, I scream and take a pic. I then call animal control.

_"Animal control. What's your emergency."_

_ "Hello, this is Lissa. I'm standing outside of my school where 5 kids just grew wings and flew away!"_

_ "Alright then. We'll send over someone straight aw- wait. Did you say flying kids?"_

_ "Yes I did, ma'mm."_

_ "Young lady, this isn't funny ther is no such thing as flying kids."_

_ "But-but-"_

That's when she hung up. She hung up. ON ME! I go inside and tell the principle what happened, he proceeds to call daddy, who takes to my therapist. Why doesn't anyone believe me!?

* * *

** That's it for now! Review if you want me to do a final chapter about Lissa's trip to the therapist!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mentally Interesting

**I'm sick today. :P. Lucky for you, it means I get to update all my stories and possibly write a new one shot. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Daddy! I know what I saw! You don't have to take me to Dr. Loon-a-tik again," I say to him.

"Now Lissa, you know that kids don't fly. Dr. Loon-a-tik will help you with your, eh, special problems."

"Fine," I mutter as we turn into the parking lot, "but I'm not gonna like it."

We hop out of the car. My arms crossed, head down, and glaring at the ground , as if the parking lot's rocky, black floors are the sole purpose for my unhappiness. Which they very well could, they've had it in for me ever since I spit my gum on them in sixth grade.

We walk through the rotating, clear, plexiglass doors and the cheerful lady at the front desk gives us the biggest fake smile I've ever seen. By now, I know that her name's Kylie. Kylie always wears deep blue eyeshadow up ytpo her eyebrows, a pound of blush, and dark, red lip stick. A fashion disaster.

"Hello!And welcome to the Virginia Institute for the Mentally Interesting!" Kylie greets us in her overly perky voice.

My dad gives her a small nod and I just sigh.

We know our way around her pretty well. We have been coming here since before I was born, first for my mom, then for me. We walk to Dr. Loon-a-tik's room, where his ever present doctorate degree is hanging up on his door. Dad knocks.

"Come in!" Dr. Loon-a-tik calls in a sing songy voice.

Dad opens the door and we step inside.

"Lissa dear! How have you been?" She asks.

"The, um, delusions are back," Dad answers her. All the color drains out of her face, leaving her a pale, chalky color.

"Oh, my" Dr. Loon-a-tik whispers, then clears her throat. "So, uh, what are they this time."

"Flying bird-kids."

"Why don't you wait in the hall why me and Lissa, here, have a little chat. Okay Johnathon?"

"Sure, Alma."

Dad leaves the room and we sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So," she starts, "tell me what exactly happened."

"Well, I was in science with my boyfriend, Nick, when his sister came running into the classroom screaming jibberish like a lunatic, no offense. He followed her out of he room and ran after them. They stole their younger siblings, Krystal, Zephyr, and Ariel, and ran out of the school followed by me. Then they just flew away," I explain to her, hoping that she'll believe me, although I doubt it. She does a quick search on he laptop thingy after I tell her their last name.

"Lissa, sweetie, I did a search on Nick, Max, Krystal, Zephyr and Ariel Ride. They don't exist. Although their is a myth in the scientific community about a group of six winged mutant-kids who escaped from a secret facility in Nevada. Their leaders name is supposedly Maximum Ride. The others names are supposed to be Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. Have you heard this myth before?"

I think for a second and then realize something. Sometimes they would slip up and almost call each other by those names. Then, I remember that the night before the day they came to school, Barbie told me about that myth on the phone so I answer yes to Dr. Loon-a-tik.

"My theory is this. Your mind wanted an escape from the normal world, so it created these people, since they were the first myth you thought of. I'm willing to bet that they were never there. And the reason it seemed like others saw them too was probably because the mind is a powerful thing. It hears and sees what it wants to," Dr. Loon-a-tik tells me. I mull over this. It seems like a plausable explanation. So after about half an hour I decide to accept it.

Then, on Dr. Loon-a-tik's TV a news story comes up that catches both our eyes. Six kids were just spotted flying through Virginia.


End file.
